


You Won't Be Like Him

by Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys/pseuds/Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys
Summary: "Nem leszel olyan, mint ő volt, soha."





	You Won't Be Like Him

A fémlépcsőn ülve éleztem az egyik késemet és igyekeztem nem a zajokra figyelni. A börtön általában csendes volt, már ha beszélhetek úgy általánosságban, hogy alig három napja voltam ott.

Fújtatva tettem tettem el a késem a helyére, majd a figyelmemet a terem közepén álló szőke lányra és csecsemőre fordítottam.

\- Nem hagyja abba a sírást - ringatta tovább Beth a folyamatosan keservesen síró Judithot. A pici már fél órája vigasztalhatatlanul sírt, akárki akármit próbált vele csinálni. Enni nem evett, aludni meg az Istenért nem akart, nekem pedig már kezdett fájni a fejem, de tudtam Merle hamarabb hangot ad a nemtetszésének, és milyen igazam volt.

\- Képzeld szöszi, hallom, hogy nem hagyja abba. Sőt, szerintem még a közelben lévő összes kóborló is hallja - mordult fel az idősebbik Dixon, mire a szemem forgattam.

\- Ne legyél seggfej - hordta le Daryl, mire Merle felhorkant, de nem mondott semmit. - Baba, nem tud beszélni, szóval sír.

\- Mit nem mondasz.

\- Merle komolyan! - álltam fel a fém lépcsőről és a szőke lányhoz sétáltam, aki továbbra is a síró csecsemőt próbálta nyugtatni. - Megfoghatom? - kérdeztem hirtelen, mire Merle elég érdekes arcot vágva nézett rám, de nem foglalkoztam vele.

\- Persze - mosolygott rám Beth és óvatosan átnyújtotta a kicsit. - Óvatosan!

\- Oké, fogom - kezdtem el ringatni a kicsit. - Hát szia! - mosolyogtam rá, mire megszeppenve pislogott fel rám és még sírni is elfelejtett. Új voltam neki, nem is látott még, nem hogy tartottam volna. - Na mi van Kispukkancs, ha? - kérdeztem. - Hova lett a hangod? - fintorogott egyet, de nem kezdett újra bömbölni, amit kisebb sikernek könyveltem el.

\- Új vagy neki - lépett mellém Rick, Daryl pedig halvány mosollyal figylet.

\- Mit vigyorogsz Dixon?

\- Én semmit - rázta a fejét, de továbbra sem lehetett levakarni a mosolyt az arcáról.

\- Egész ügyes vagy - jegyezte meg a volt Sheriff.

\- Hé, hé, hé! - állt fel Merle, mire mind rá kaptuk a tekintetünk. - Azért ne engedjétek, hogy túl sokat fogdossa - mutogatott felém ép kezével, mire felvont szemöldökkel néztem rá. - a végén még rákap és gyereket kell csináljak - mondta, mire egy ideig némán meredtünk rá, majd mindenkiből kitört a nevetés. Daryl már a hasát fogta a bátyja reakciójától, azt néztem, hogy mikor köt ki a betonon a nagy nevetés közepette.

\- Azt hittem szereted a gyerekkészítés folyamatát - kacsintottam rá egy kaján mosoly kíséretében, majd átadtam Judithot az apja karjaiba.

\- Ó, avval nincs nekem semmi bajom, viszont a ténnyel, hogyha egyszer betalálok, akkor kilenc hónapig nincs semmi, na avval annál inkább. Olyat nem játszunk!

\- Barom vagy ugye tudod? - ráztam a fejem nevetve.

\- Tudom - sétált hozzám. -, de az a legnagyobb poén az egészben, hogy így is szeretsz.

\- Ez a te szerencséd - álltam lábujjhegyre és gyors csókot adtam ajkaira, de még azelőtt elhúzódtam, hogy magához rántott és jelenetet rendezett volna. - Megyek lefekszem - veregettem vállba, majd a cellánk felé indultam, út közben pedig elsétáltam a fiatalabb Dixon mellett és nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne borzoljam össze a haját.

\- Na! Eszednél vagy? - húzódott el, mint egy durcás kisgyerek.

\- Tényleg rád férne egy hajvágás fürtöske - vezette ujjaim a kusza tincsek közé.

\- Kell a francnak - duzzogott tovább, de nem húzódott el.

\- Csak vigyázz nehogy valaki levágja míg alszol - mondtam halkan, Daryl pedig kikerekedett szemmel nézett rám, én pedig kacsintottam egyet, majd újra a cellámhoz irányoztam magam.

\- Nem vagy vicces Mik - kiáltott utánam.

\- Vagy csak te nem érted a tréfát - vetettem oda a vállam felett.

Megigazítottam az ágyam, ami elég nehéz volt tekintve, hogy a börtön emeletes ágya miatt nem igazán lehetett normálisan lerakni a lepedőt. Levetkőztem, bekuckóztam magam az ágyba és nyakig húztam magamon a takarót. A falnak húzódva feküdtem, mint mindig, Dixon ragaszkodott hozzá, úgy volt vele, hogyha valami elbaszódhat, az előbb-utóbb el is baszódik és, ha ez megtörténik, akkor ő feküdjön kívül.

Már majdnem elaludtam, mikor nyílt majd csukódott a cella ajtaja, de nem mozdultam. Ruhák puffantak a betonpadlón, majd az ágy besüllyedt mellettem és kar fonódott a derekam köré.

\- Tudom, hogy nem alszol - súgta, mire elmosolyodtam és szembe fordultam vele.

\- Honnan tudtad?

\- Ismerlek - mondta, mire a szemem forgattam. A hátamra fordultam és a felettünk lévő ágy alját kezdtem bámulni.

\- Aranyos - szólaltam meg néhány perc csend után.

\- Micsoda? - támaszkodott fel a könyökére.

\- Judith - mondtam, mire felmorrant és hanyatt vágta magát. - Ne csináld! - csaptam a vállára. - Neked is be kell ismerned, hogy aranyos kislány - most én voltam az, aki a könyökére támaszkodva nézte a másikat.

\- Az - mondta, én pedig közelebb húzódtam hozzá.

\- Te sosem gondolkodtál még rajta? - kérdeztem államat megtámasztva a vállán. - Mármint, hogyha végre tényleg biztonságban leszünk, akkor... Hagyjuk - ráztam a fejem és el akartam fordulni, de nem engedett.

\- Hé! Sosem mondtam, hogy nem akarom.

\- Csak kilenc hónap túl sok - mondtam mosolyogva ő pedig halkan nevetett. - De igazából nem ez a baj, ugye?

\- Nem - mondta egy sóhaj kíséretében.

\- Nem leszel olyan, mint ő volt, soha - ültem fel és komolyan néztem rá. - Ő az anyádat is bántotta, te még csak kezet sem emeletél rám soha, pedig néha tényleg ki tudlak hozni a sodrodból - kuncogtam. - Sosem bántanál és ez akkor sem változna, ha hárman lennénk vagy akár többen.

\- Többen? - nézett rám felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Visszamenőleg plusz unokatesókat beleszámolva tizenkét ikerpár volt a családomban, szóval - rántottam meg a vállam, ő pedig felvette a párnát és az arca elé tette. - De most nem ez a lényeg - vettem el tőle a párnát. - A lényeg, hogy te sosem leszel olyan, mint az apád volt és Daryl sem. Elhiszed nekem?

\- Neked bármit - mondta, de hangja egyáltalán nem volt meggyőző.

\- Komolyan - billentettem oldalra a fejem. - Komolyan mondom és gondolom. Oké?

\- Oké - bólintott, én pedig halványan elmosolyodtam. - Gyere ide!

**Author's Note:**

> Nem tudom hányan olvassátok a munkáimat vagy, hogy olvassátok-e őket egyáltalán, de aki igen annak boldogan jelenthetem, hogy igyekszem többet feltölteni, mint eddig ééés most már angolul is, mivel nagyon sokan úgy olvasnak itt, és személy szerint én is jobban szeretek angolul olvasni, bár a magyar is *---* Szóval szurkoljatok :333
> 
> I don't know how many of you read my works (can read my works), or you even reading them, but for those who do, i can report happily that I will update more aaaaaaaaand in English too,I like reading in English so much, but in Hungarian too. So wish me luck :333


End file.
